


Not as planned

by SebbyMagala



Series: KuroKen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Avoidant Personality Disorder, Avoidant!Kenma, Demon!Kuroo, Demonic Possession, Failed Possession, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Possession, Trans Character, not too much though, trans!kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/SebbyMagala
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou was sent to possess Kozume Kenma. What he doesn't know is that Kenma has Avoidant Personality Disorder. How was he supposed to create chaos when he avoids everything!?





	

Demon Kuroo Tetsurou was sent to none other than Tokyo, Japan to possess human teenager Kozume Kenma and wreak havoc. He was actually excited! He hadn’t had a job in centuries! Okay, that was a little extra, more like a century.

He only got a vague profile on the human. Lazy teenager. Likes: Volleyball, apple pie and video games. Dislikes: Getting tired and standing out. It was a little weird to like a sport yet not like getting worn out. Although maybe he could start with the volleyball team and work up the chaos scale. _This should be a snap!_

It was a normal day for Kenma, Sunday, his only real day off. That means his curtains were drawn shut, his blankets were surrounding him, and his PSP was out. He fully planned to avoid everything today. He’d kind of avoided practice yesterday… and his phone as he got relentless calls. It was just too much trouble so it was best to just avoid it all together.

It was sometime late at night that Kuroo snuck into Kenma’s room. It was maybe two am. Upon entry the demon was surprised to see the occupant was still up.

He was avoiding sleep. Fire Emblem took preference.

Possession on a wake human was a little harder, but surely he could manage. He began the process, for him it was just finding ways into his body. For Kenma it was physical pain.

The gamer huffed and thought to feel if he’d left his chest binder on. No? It must just be the after effects of the cursed thing. As much as they helped with dysphoria they squeezed him and made it difficult for him to breathe. It was very uncomfortable and he lived to come home and take it off.

Kuroo thought it was best to lay low for the night. This human should be concerned about the bout of physical pain he went through. Kenma simply did some heavy fake coughs and deep breathing to clear his lungs before going to bed. _Just what did he get into?_ Literally.

Kenma’s alarm went off at ass’oclock in the morning and he simply groaned and rolled over. Kuroo, on the other hand, made him sit up to check his phone, but suddenly thinking about leaving the warm bed and facing the world didn’t appeal, so he flopped face first on the bed.

_What the fuck?_

Why was this happening? He remembered possession being easy and… not having these intrusive thoughts and feelings.

The duo woke up late afternoon to Kenma’s phone ringing. It was someone named Yaku. It also looked like he had other missed calls and messages. Kenma scrunched up his nose in distaste. He couldn’t deal with confrontation at all.

Kuroo wanted to pick up the phone and start something, but eating onagri and grilled fish sounded so much better for some reason. And damn! That was some good fish. What was it? Salted Mackerel Pike? Holy shit, Kuroo thinks he’s in love already.

Eventually the calls stopped coming and they both felt relieved. Kenma looked to his gaming consoles and sighed. As much as he felt like playing Ni No Kumi, sleep felt better. He slept until one am. The only reason he woke up was because he was hungry and the apple pie in the fridge was calling his name. Kuroo groaned internally. He’s not used to this weird schedule. He also can’t get anything done when he’s avoiding _everything_ and awake at the wrong times!

If you had told Kuroo Tetsurou, evil demon, who loves being extra and causing problems, that he wouldn’t be able to get anything done in a lazy teen, he would’ve laughed in your face. But after weeks of being in Kenma he got almost nothing. The two ended up avoiding nearly everything. This was _annoying_ to Kuroo.

It was currently Saturday after practice and every time Kuroo was going to talk to someone and start shit he got psyched out of it and panicked. So, Kuroo did the next best thing. He messed up some tosses to muddle with the teammates. They were just concerned, however, about him, asking about his recent meals and sleeping patterns. What was with this team?

They were walking to the train station when Kenma spoke up, or rather mumbled.

“I know you’re there. Did you not think I’d notice doing different things and new cravings for salted Mackerels?”

He didn’t sound upset or scared. Kuroo was stunned. What even is this guy? Wait. Why didn’t he try and get rid of, you know, the demon possessing his body? And so. He asked just that.

Kenma simply shrugged, “I thought you could just take it from here. Also I wanted to see how long you could deal with my Avoidant Personality Disorder.”

“Is that why we avoid everything, over think the smallest things, and feel like shit or have panic attacks a lot?”

Kenma shrugged again, stepping into his house.

Kuroo continued to possess Kenma for months. At this point he tried _anything_. He’d make Kenma eat healthy, tried to sleep at questionably decent times and on Kenma’s more dysphoric days, took care of him. The body’s owner just let this happen. Sure, sometimes Kuroo tried to make scenes but when it almost started they ended up avoiding it.

They learned a lot about each other and it was like a normal friendship. One where you didn’t see the other and couldn’t hug. It was still pretty lonely for Kenma and he just let the feelings pent up over time, not expecting an outburst later.

He couldn’t move, speak, or think. Everything was numb and he just laid there. For days. Kuroo tried talking, standing and texting but nothing happened. After the third day of this Kuroo did the only thing he could think of. He exited Kenma’s body and only materialized into a semi-human form once he was in the kitchen. He prepared some rice and took out fish. He was going to make Kenma eat protein before the sugary apple pie.

Once everything was ready Kuroo gave himself a few extra limbs to carry the food and a glass of water and another to open the door. When he stepped into the room Kenma looked up at Kuroo. His heart sped up. He looked more or less human but in a handsome way.

The demon stood a little over six foot with lean muscles, terrible bedhead, skin a hue of red, sharp eyes and teeth. As he set all the food down the extra limbs disappeared as to make the other more comfortable with a new presence.

“Hey I want you to eat all this. Humans are supposed to eat three times a day.”

Kenma stared at him and when he spoke his voice cracked and broke from lack of use and tears.

“K-Kuro-?”

This whole ordeal shattered the demons heart as he raced to embrace Kenma.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here Kitten. It’s okay.”

Kenma pressed his face into the tallers shoulder and breathed in his scent as he cried. They stayed like that for a while. Kenma eventually looked up at Kuroo with watery eyes and Kuroo couldn’t help himself. He pulled Kenma into a soft kiss. It was just a lingering peck, but it was perfect to them.

The rest of the day Kuroo held Kenma as he ate, slept or played video games. This was much better than just possession. Kuroo thought he could get used to it and so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by an actual Avoidant Trans boy. I don't know much about possession though. I wrote a monogamous relationship holy fuck!!!


End file.
